I'm Okay
by SheSays
Summary: Bella es nueva en Forks. Es abusada por su padre y odia a los hombres. ¿Podra el dulce y maduro Edward Cullen cambiar eso? TH-Un poco OOC. Basada en la cancion I'm Okay de Christina Aguilera
1. Prólogo  I'm Okay

**Ésta historia le pertenece a Tania Rengifo & los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**We are broken - Paramore**

_"Cause we are broken. What must we do to restore, our innocence. And all the promise we adored. Give us life again, cause we just wanna be whole..."_

**Bella POV:**

Los gritos habían llegado a mi habitación. Intente ignorarlos colocándome mi I-pod en las orejas; las letras de Muse al máximo volumen en mis oídos no tenían mucha suerte al tratar de cubrir la pelea que tenía lugar en la sala de mi "perfecto hogar". Aunque poder escucharlos era mejor que el silencio.

El silencio solo significaba que algo muy malo había ocurrido. No sabía porque mis padres estaban peleando esa vez, ya que no era nada raro escuchar escándalos en mi casa. Solo esperaba que mi mama estuviera bien; ¡Cuantas veces la había curado cuando mi padre salía por la puerta a conseguir más alcohol! Renee. Mi pobre madre. Tan tonta y enamoradiza como para escaparse a los diecinueve años con un hombre que apenas conocía y un año después trayéndome a mí al mundo. Todo iba bien en su matrimonio, hasta que mi padre perdió su trabajo y cayó en el alcohol. Dicen que el alcohol arruina hasta al hombre mejor pintado y nunca antes el dicho había tenido tanta razón. ¿Dónde quedo el Charlie que juro amor y respeto eterno a mi madre? ¿Dónde quedo el padre que me llevaba a pescar a los tres años? _Consumido en el vicio_, me responde mi mente.

Los gritos cesaron, preocupada me quite los audífonos y me asome por las escaleras. Escuche un portazo y solté un suspiro. Charlie por fin se había ido. Baje para cerciorarme de que mi madre estuviera bien. La encontré llorando en el piso. Al parecer aunque nos hubiéramos mudado a Forks desde Phoenix las cosas no iban a cambiar mucho. Mi madre noto mi presencia y empezó a sollozar más fuerte. Me acerque a ella para verificar sus heridas. Tenía un labio partido y la mejilla se le estaba empezando a poner morada. Si, gente, mi padre abusaba de nosotras. Mi madre levanto su rostro.

-¡Oh, Bella!-exclamo mientras la envolvía en mis brazos-Tú te mereces algo mejor.

Esa conversación la manteníamos siempre que la encontraba llorando después de una golpiza por cortesía de mi padre. Me rogaba que huyera, que siempre estuviéramos en contacto. Pero yo tenía miedo, miedo de que si yo ya no estuviera aquí no habría nadie quien detuviera a Charlie de matar a Renee. Cuando la pelea se salía de sus manos yo hacía todo lo posible por detenerla, la mayoría de las veces acabando peor que Renee. Normalmente, como "papa" estaba en casa todo el día y mi madre salía a trabajar, para poder mantenernos en una buena situación económica. Yo llegaba del instituto y tenía que atender a mi padre, este se la pasaba insultándome hasta que la comida acallaba todas sus palabras ofensivas, después de cenar seguía con su rutina de beber y llamarme por todos los insultos habidos y por haber, cuando llegaba mi madre cambiaba de objetivo y empezaba con ella. No había día en que nos libráramos del daño que nos grababa tanto como en la piel, como en nuestras mentes. Mi madre me pedía que huyera y que empezara una nueva vida, con un hombre que me amara y respetara, que no cometiera el mismo error que ella. Yo me negaba a hacer eso, en primera porque ella no había cometido ningún error y en segunda porque no había ningún hombre así. Los hombres me habían decepcionado en todos los aspectos, desde el amoroso hasta el fraternal.

-Mama, vamos a curarte las heridas-dije con los ojos vidriosos. _Lástima que no pueda curar las que hay en tu alma y corazón_, pensé.

-Por favor, huye-me rogó mi madre- Isabella, sabes que eso sería lo mejor…

-No-le corte-No pienso dejarte aquí con ese monstruo-le dije a la vez que le ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

-Pero Bella…

-Nada-le ataje de nuevo-Vamos al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

La escena, vista a ojos de terceros, era lamentable, pero para mí era algo consuetudinario. Le aplicaba un ungüento a mi madre en el labio a la vez que ella trataba de cubrir con maquillaje su mejilla. Seguramente Charlie no vendría hasta altas horas de la madrugada por lo que estábamos a salvo en ese momento. Mañana Renee iniciaba su trabajo como enfermera y Charlie como Jefe de Policía. ¿Irónico, no? Supuestamente debería hacer que la justicia se cumpla. ¡Vaya justicia que hacia cumplir! Cure a mi madre y la deje en su habitación. Aun se le hacía difícil caminar desde la última vez… Cerré la puerta de su cuarto con llave, así Charlie no podría entrar y tendría que dormir en el sillón. Siempre hacia eso, no quería que la matara mientras dormía. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con llave también escuchando los sollozos ahogados de mi madre cuando me eche en la cama. Así era todos los días, gritos de mis padres como despertador y sollozos de mi madre como arrullo en las noches. Deje que Morfeo me llevara en sus brazos al valle de los sueños, a la mañana siguiente me levante, me duche y me vestí con un polo negro, unos Jean y unas Converse de calaveras. Siempre me vestía de negro, por lo cual mis compañeros me creían emo, y se alejaban de mí. No me importaba, así no tendría que explicarle a nadie el porqué de mis moretones y mi aversión a los hombres. Me maquille los moretones, me puse delineador negro y me aplique un poco de sombra. Nada muy intimidante, lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibida. Salí de mi cuarto, notando que ya mis padres se habían ido. Mi mama trabajaba hasta bien entrada la tarde y mi padre hasta la medianoche, estábamos a salvo excepto los fines de semana. Salí de mi casa con camino al instituto, no sé porque se me hacía que este día iba a ser diferente a los demás.

ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB- ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB- ExB-ExB-

**Hola chicos, mi nombre es Lily, & publicaré esta historia perteneciente a mi amiga Tania (Missing Ending) ya que por razones personales no podrá continuar la historia, así que a partir del capítulo 14, serán ideas mías. Por ahora, me comprometo a ir publicando de uno en uno estos capítulos. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya que en lo personal esta historia me cautivó. Tequeremos Tania3'**

**Att: JustGleek.98**


	2. Primer día

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia, a la cual soy adicta, es obra de Missing Ending.**

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

**Primer Capítulo:**Primer día.

**Bella POV:**

Camine lentamente hacia el Instituto de Forks. Había salido a las 6:45 y tenia hasta las 8:00 para llegar. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Con la paciencia en la que iba podía apreciar con facilidad la vegetación que me rodeaba, había juzgado Forks premeditadamente. Era un pueblo hermoso si veías más allá de todo el verde, desde la forma del suelo y la forma en que se filtraban los pocos rayos de sol sobre la copa de los árboles. Tan abstraída como estaba no me di cuenta que un auto paso cerca de mi, casi atropellándome. Me tire hacia atrás, mis reflejos eran buenos después de tantos años intentando esquivar golpes. Levante la vista para ver un Volvo plateado alejándose con velocidad. Alcance a ver una cabellera cobriza en el asiento de conductor, era un muchacho.

-Estúpido-murmure bajo mi aliento-Hombre tenía que ser.

Mire mi reloj, aun me quedaban 45 minutos para llegar. Seguí caminando, fascinada por mi entorno, llegue finalmente al Instituto y, para mi mala suerte, todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Para variar me ruborice de un nuevo tono de rojo y avance a la Oficina Principal.

-Buenos días-dije a la secretaria pelirroja-Mi nombre es Isabella _Swan_-murmure con desprecio el apellido de mi padre. ¿Por qué no me podía apellidar Dwyer como mi madre?

-Oh, señorita Isabella la estábamos esperando.

-Por favor llámeme Bella-dije, solo mi madre podía llamarme Isabella.

-Oh, bueno Señorita Bella, aquí-me dijo entregándome unos papeles-están su horario, la planilla que necesito que firmen todos sus profesores y el mapa del instituto. Espero le guste Forks.

-Gracias-le dije, pero luego añadí para mi misma- Pero dudo que eso cambie algunas cosas.

Revise mi horario, tenía Literatura en la primera hora. Camine lentamente por los pasillos atrayendo más miradas, los chicos con lujuria y las chicas con envidia. Debían de estar locas si creían que había una razón para tener envidia de mí. Mmm… déjame pensar… Mi cabello es castaño oscuro, completamente normal, mis ojos marrones, aburridos y simples, mi piel blanca, en los lugares en los cuales no estaba morada, con un cuerpo común. ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! Mi padre abusa de mí, ¡vaya razones para tenerme celos! Llegue hasta mi salón, el profesor me hizo presentarme frente a mis compañeros. _¡Viejo desgraciado!,_pensé. ¡Qué mejor forma de ponerme en ridículo que ponerme al frene de una clase, tratando de reunir las palabras correctas para explicar los dotes que no tengo! Finalmente tartamudee, me sonroje y me tropecé con la nada para llegar a mi asiento. Me senté al lado de una chica de cabellos negros y en punta y de facciones de duende, tenía unos enormes ojos color avellana.

-¡Hola!-dijo alegremente apenas me senté, prácticamente estaba dando saltitos en su silla- ¡Mi nombre es Mary Alice Cullen, pero puedes llamarme Alice, tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a ser grandes amigas!-dijo todo esto en una bocanada de aire. La mire detenidamente, parecía amigable, no estaría de más hacer una amiga.

-Gusto en conocerte Alice, mi nombre es Isabella Marie, pero llámame Bella-me presente omitiendo mi apellido, este me hacía recordar que estaba emparentada con ese monstruo.

-Wow, tu nombre es muy bonito. No sé qué pensaban mis padres al ponerme Mary Alice, parece nombre de muñeca. Dime, ¿Acaso parezco una muñeca?

Me reí, no pude evitarlo. Esta chica era muy graciosa.

-¿Debo suponer eso como un sí?

-Eres muy graciosa eso es todo-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Mis hermanos dicen que soy molesta, en especial mi hermano Edward, aunque sea mi mellizo es muy irritante.

-Déjalo todos los hombres son iguales-repuse amargamente-Unos completos cretinos.

-Por lo que dices veo que un hombre te ha hecho daño.

-En mi otra escuela eran todos iguales, se acercan a ti y tu toda ilusa les abres tu corazón, para que al final solo quieran sexo, cuando tú se los niegas van en busca de alguien que se los pueda dar, me paso muchas veces-No sé por qué le conté esto a una chica que acababa de conocer, pero Alice me inspiraba confianza, parecía ser una gran amiga, con altos niveles de azúcar en la sangre, sí, pero una fantástica persona después de todo.

-Wow, parece que varios hombres intentaron aprovecharse de ti.

-Sí.

-¿Alguno en especial?

-No-mentí. Aun no estaba lista para hablar de él. Solo mi madre lo sabía.

-Cuando estés lista para hablar de ello, sabes que aquí me tienes-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Alice.

-Por cierto, ¿Te gustaría sentarte a comer conmigo y mi familia en el almuerzo?

-¡Claro!-exclame contenta, al parecer al fin había hecho una amiga.

-Pero debo advertirte que mis hermanos son todo un caso. Edward es en extremo sarcástico y puede llegar a ser irritante pero detrás de eso es un gran chico, Emmett es un bromista por naturaleza, no te sientas ofendida si es que te juega una broma un día de estos. También nos sentamos con mi novio Jasper Hale-los ojos le brillaron al mencionar su nombre-y con su hermana Rosalie. Ambos son personas muy buenas y sus padres son maravillosos. ¿Los tuyos como son? -se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Había metido el dedo en la llaga. Yo solo podía presumir de mi madre, cuando la gente preguntaba de mi padre, usualmente los ignoraba ya que poca gente hablaba conmigo en primer lugar.

-Mi madre es maravillosa, es graciosa, a veces parece una niña y yo parezco la madre. Es una cocinera impredecible. Mi padre es… como todos los padres-dije forzando una sonrisa.

Alice parecía a punto de preguntar algo y el profesor, la mando a callar, aun así seguimos conversando en notitas. Me entere de que su padre trabajaba en el mismo hospital que mi madre y que la suya trabajaba remodelando antiguos edificios, también me entere que era una maniática por las compras. En eso diferíamos. Yo evitaba todo lo posible ir de compras, en primer lugar porque eso supondría no estar ahí si Renee me necesitara y en segundo lugar, porque a cualquier lugar que iba, atraía miradas. Y eso es lo que más odio en el mundo. Aparte de a mi padre y a la población masculina. Sonó el timbre y nos despedimos, yo tenía Cálculo y ella Historia. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y cuando menos lo esperaba llego el almuerzo. Camine hacia la cafetería, atrayendo más miradas, si eso era posible, y me encontré con Alice en el pasillo.

-Hola Bella, ¿Lista para conocer a los desquiciados con los que vivo?

Me reí suavemente.

-Claro.

Entramos, recogimos nuestra comida y nos dirigimos a su mesa.

-Hermanos-dijo a los chicos que estaban ahí sentados- Esta es mi nueva amiga Bella Swan-hice una mueca al oír mi apellido.

-Hola, yo soy Emmett-dijo un chico musculoso, de pelo marrón y rizado con unos ojos avellana igual a los de su hermana.

-Hola-respondí con timidez.

-Yo soy Edward-dijo el chico que estaba a su lado. Contuve el aliento cuando lo vi, tenía facciones masculinas y labios carnosos. Tenía una sonrisa torcida hermosa y unos ojos verdes penetrantes y un hermoso cabello cobrizo… Retrocedan, ¡¿Cabello cobrizo? Él no podía ser el de esta mañana, ¿o sí?

-Por casualidad, ¿no conducirás un Volvo plateado?-pregunte fríamente.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Tome aire.

-¡Porque casi me matas esta mañana!-exclame. La sonrisa se le desapareció y Emmett estallo en risas.

-¡Oh por Dios!-dijo Alice-¿Eras tú?-después de decir esto golpeo a Edward en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-pregunto Edward molesto.

-¡Por casi matar a mi nueva amiga! ¡Te dije que fuéramos más despacio! ¡Pero no! ¡El gran Edward Cullen quería manejar a máxima velocidad, casi matando a una chica!

Edward se sonrojo.

-¡No me di cuenta! Además, ella debió de haberse fijado por donde iba.

Ahora era mi turno de ruborizarme.

-Si me fije o no que importa, para que ibas a tanta velocidad si de todos modos faltaban 45 minutos para que iniciara el Instituto-Edward se quedó sin palabras.

-Touche. Al parecer alguien ha derrotado a Edward en un debate-dijo Emmett antes de estallar nuevamente en carcajadas.

-¿De qué nos estamos perdiendo?-dijo una voz musical a mis espaldas.

Alice volteo antes que yo y jalo a las personas que estaban detrás de mí.

-Rosalie, Jasper quiero que conozcan a mi nueva amiga Bella Swan, Bella ellos son mi novio y mi cuñada.

La chica parecía una modelo de portada de revista. Del tipo que salen en _Sports Illustrated_y bajan diez puntos de autoestima con solo verlas. Era rubia y de ojos azules. El chico era exactamente igual a ella solo que en versión masculina. Este se me quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Bella?-pregunto-¿Eres Bella Swan?

-Mmm… sí.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-¡Bella, ha pasado tanto tiempo!-exclamo.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, ya que este es uno de mis favoritos. Debo agradecerle a Taniah por crear esta maravillosa historia &' a **qaroinlove** por agregarme a _author alert_, _favorite author_, _Story Alert_, _Favorite Story_ y por dejarme un _review_. Muchas gracias!

Att: JustGleek.98


	3. Afrontando recuerdos

**Ésta historia le pertenece a Tania Rengifo & los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

**Bella POV:**

-Disculpa, ¿Te conozco?- pregunte aturdida. Todos en la mesa nos miraban extrañados.

-Vaya, que rápido olvidas a tus amigos-dijo con una sonrisa triste- Tengo en mente una palabra que tal vez te haga recordar-se acercó a mí y susurro-Piano.

Un flash de mis memorias me atravesó la mente, me vi a mis 7 años en el instituto de piano en Phoenix con un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, tocando una guitarra, luego me vi jugando en el parque con el mismo niño. Ese niño alegro toda mi infancia, hasta que se mudó. Su presencia me traía tranquilidad y confianza en los oscuros años de mi niñez al igual que su madre que era gran amiga de la mía.

-¡Jazzy!-grite emocionada al recordarlo. Me lancé para abrazarlo.

-¡¿Aun te acuerdas?-me pregunto a la vez que me tomaba en sus brazos.

-¡Sip!-dije sonriendo- Siempre te llamaba así. Te extrañe demasiado.

-Yo también, Bells-reí al oír mi viejo apodo.

-Este… Como que no entendemos nada-dijo la chica al costado de Jasper, ella debía de ser su hermana.

-Bella y yo éramos los mejores amigos en la escuela de piano, en Phoenix, tu no la conoces porque fuiste a la academia de ballet en New York, Rose ella es Bella.

-Un placer conocerte-dije sonriendo.

-Igualmente-respondió ella- Cualquier amiga de mi hermano es también amiga mía.

-Y, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida estos años?-me pregunto Jasper a la vez que nos sentábamos en la mesa. _Lo de siempre,_pensé, _Llego a casa y soporto los abusos de Charlie y trato con mucha fuerza de que Renee no salga herida._

-Lo de siempre-respondí-Llegaba del instituto, preparaba la comida, atendía a Char… a papa y esperaba a que llegara mama. Supongo que mi rutina no cambiara mucho.

-¿Y cómo están las chicas? Me refiero a Amy, April y Hayley.

Trague saliva, hacía dos años de que no hablaba con ellas. Aunque prácticamente tenía todas mis clases con ellas, nunca les hablaba, las conversaciones siempre eran las mismas: Interrogaciones del tipo FBI que me ponían en situaciones comprometedoras, mis amigas eran demasiado perspicaces.

-Se mudaron hace unos años, después de que te fuiste-mentí, se me daba bien después de tantos años encubriendo golpes-Ya perdí contacto con ellas.

**Edward POV:**

Al parecer Alice se había conseguido una nueva amiga, eso era raro ya que a ella no le gustaba la gente falsa y la mayoría de las personas aquí lo eran, debía de haber visto algo especial en ella. Bella era muy hermosa y se notaba que no pasaba desapercibida por la población masculina a lo que ella respondía con miradas asesinas, eso era bueno, no era vanidosa. Ella y Jasper siguieron poniéndose al día sobre sus vidas, me di cuenta que en algunas partes de su relato titubeaba, como si no estuviera segura de su propia historia. También que cuando Emmett o yo le hacíamos preguntas era renuente a contestarlas.

-¿Aun tocas el piano?-le pregunto Jasper.

-Ya no-dijo Bella con un suspiro-Mi mama tuvo que vender mi piano a los 15 y desde entonces no he vuelto a tocar uno. Supongo que aún recuerdo lo básico.

-Pero tu no sabes tocar el piano-apunto Alice mirando a Jasper. Este le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo fui a ese instituto a aprender a tocar guitarra. Bella fue para piano, nos conocimos en uno de los recesos en los primeros días. Nos hicimos amigos instantáneamente. Después de eso descubrimos que nuestras madres se habían hecho amigas ya. Deberíamos decirles que nos volvimos a encontrar para que vuelvan a sus cotorras como antes-dijo Jasper rodando los ojos. Bella rió y su risa sonaba como el tintineo de las campanas al tocarse. Algo me decía que Bella iba a significar para mi más que cualquier otra chica de este Instituto. La campana de alerta sonó.

-Lo mejor es que nos vayamos yendo-dije yo-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-pregunte a Bella, quizás podría acompañarla… Ella me miro con ojos recelosos antes de responder.

-Biología-susurro, su voz era suave como la seda.

-Yo también tengo esa clase, ¿te acompaño?

-Creo que yo sola puedo encontrar el camino-dijo secamente, se despidió de los demás y salio de la cafetería. Emmett rompió a reír.

-Vaya carácter, pero no te preocupes Eddie a mí me ha tratado más o menos igual.

-Primera, no me llames Eddie, en segunda, nosotros no le hemos hecho nada para que nos trate así, es una descortesía.

-Discúlpala-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa triste- Ella siempre ha sido así con los hombres y a medida que la veía crecer, vi empeorar su caso. Cuando estaba a punto de mudarme, vi que se empezó a interesar por un chico pero me mude antes de poder ver si llegaron a más de una simple amistad. Yo era el único chico con el que hablaba. El resto eran amigas aunque no eran muchas. Nunca supe la razón, nunca me la dijo. Supuse que el tema le incomodaba, no quería presionarla.

-Oh…-fue lo único que pude decir-Bueno, mejor me voy yo también a clases, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Adiós, Edward-dijeron los demás

Mientras andaba pensé un poco sobre Bella. Quizá no debí haberla juzgado premeditadamente, tal vez tuvo un mal pasado con los hombres y no quería saber nada de ellos y fueran cual fueran los motivos debían ser buenos como para tratar así a cualquiera que se le acercara. Camine por los pasillos, dirigiéndome al salón del Señor Banner, estaba tranquilo hasta que Jessica se plantó frente a mi. _No, otra vez,_rogué mentalmente. Jessica era animadora y una de las chicas mas populares del Instituto, en otras palabras una mujerzuela, como diría Alice. Yo no me atrevería a llamarla de ese modo, aunque a veces fuera un poco aventada seguía siendo una dama y creo que mis padres me habían criado lo suficientemente bien como para comportarme como un caballero. Este último mes se había interesado obsesivamente en mí.

-¡Hola Ed!-dijo Jessica. _¿Acaso se le hacía muy difícil a la gente decir mi nombre completo?_

-Hola Jessica y es Edward no Ed.

Soltó una risita. _¿Qué era lo gracioso?_

-¡Ay Ed eres tan divertido!

-Si, si claro. Oye ya me tengo que ir a clases hablamos luego.

Me escabullí antes de que ella pudiera decir nada. Cuando llegue a clase Bella estaba sentada en mi mesa. ¡Claro! Yo era el único sin pareja, así que lo más probable es que el Sr. Banner la hubiese mandado allí. Pero no estaba sola, Mike Newton estaba con ella. Me acerque a la mesa y me senté, Bella hizo una mueca y Mike pareció no notar que estaba allí.

-Y… Ya que hemos tenido tiempo para conocernos, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el viernes por la noche?-le pregunto Mike a Bella. En su cara se notaba el horror.

-Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada.

-Vamos cariño, no tienes por qué hacerte la difícil-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, mas horror se notó en la cara de Bella- ¿O acaso estas nerviosa?

-Definitivamente no estoy nerviosa-dijo con desdén, apartando su mano con brusquedad- Y ten por seguro que no quiero salir contigo.

-Vamos nena…

-Es Swan para ti, si alguna vez me vuelves a decir nena o cualquier idiotez que se te pase por la mente ten por seguro que no vas a tener descendencia-Mike la miro completamente en shock para luego alejarse refunfuñando.

-Perra frígida-murmuro bajo su aliento.

-Ve a decirle eso a tu madre-respondió Bella en un susurro.

-¡Que carácter!-le dije.

-Y eso que todavía no sacan mi lado malo-dijo sarcástica.

-Bueno, espero no ser el afortunado que lo haga.

-Créeme, estas en buen camino para hacerlo-dijo irritada. Ya no lo pude soportar. Está bien que tuviera un mal pasado con los hombres pero no tenía por qué desfogarse conmigo.

-Dime, ¿he hecho algo para que me odies o te caiga mal? Desde el almuerzo estas respondiéndome de mala manera y yo no he hecho nada merecedor de ese comportamiento hacia mi.

-Normalmente no le explicaría esto a nadie así que considérate afortunado, yo aborrezco a los hombres, los hombres me aborrecen. Fin de la historia. Si tanto te molesta mi actitud no me hables y listo, nos ahorras disgustos a los dos. Porque no creas que yo vaya a intentar hacerte la platica.

Después de su pequeña declaración el Sr. Banner inicio con su clase así que no me dio tiempo de responderle. Durante todo ese tiempo Bella empezó a tomar apuntes y a mirar directamente al profesor, sin hacer contacto visual conmigo. Al acabar la clase salio antes de que yo pudiera siquiera alzar el rostro. Me moleste, al parecer me conocía de unas horas y ya me odiaba, o tal vez quería evitar a Mike, lo cual era una opción probable. Salí a encontrarme con Alice para ir a la clase de Alemán, estaba al lado de mi casillero.

-Hola Ali-salude.

-Estas un poco molesto, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-a veces parecía ser psíquica.

-Por la cara que llevas… ¿Qué paso? ¿Te encontraste con esa zorra de nuevo?

-No le digas zorras es de mala educación, en parte estoy molesto porque me la he encontrado pero también porque al parecer Bella me detesta.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-me pregunto. Le conté lo acontecido en Biología y ella se echó a reír.

-¿Te parece divertido?

-Si de hecho-me contesto entre risitas-No te preocupes, solo trátala un poco más y se rendirá ante tus encantos.

-¡Alice!-exclame molesto y un poco avergonzado-Ella no me gusta.

-¿Entonces porque te molesta tanto que te haya ignorado?-no supe que contestarle-Ahí está tu respuesta, apúrate tortolito, vamos a llegar tarde.

Me mordí la lengua para no soltarle su apodo más detestado, sabiendo que eso me acarrearía problemas y fui detrás de ella. En la clase de alemán no pasó nada interesante, desaparecimos por la puerta apenas toco el timbre de salida. Nos encontramos con los demás en la puerta de mi Volvo y recordé que había dejado mi casaca en la sala de Música.

-Un momento, olvide algo.

-Date prisa-me apremio Emmett-muero de hambre.

-¡Qué raro!-murmure bajo mi aliento.

Me moví por los pasillos ya desiertos y me detuve frente al aula de Música. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuche una hermosa voz desde el otro lado.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me, come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_(No me vengas a llorar_

_Si me amaras_

_Estarías aquí conmigo_

_Tú me quieres_

_Ven a buscarme_

_Decídete)._

Abrí un poco la puerta, era Bella. Me estaba dando la espalda sentada frente al piano, estudiando con dedicación unas partituras que tenia frente a ella, cuando estuvo lista continuo con la canción.

_Should've let you fall_

_And lose it all_

_So maybe you can remember yourself_

_Can't keep believing_

_We're only deceiving ourselves_

_And I'm sick of the lies_

_And you're too late_

_(Debí haberte dejado caer_

_Y perderlo todo_

_Así tal vez te puedas acordar de ti mismo_

_No podemos seguir creyendo_

_Solamente nos estamos engañando_

_Y estoy cansada de las mentiras_

_Y llegaste demasiado tarde)_

Bella tocaba con los ojos cerrados, como si al leer una sola vez la partitura la hubiese aprendido, tocaba con precisión sin equivocarse en ninguna nota, y parecía que las letras salían desde su corazón más que del Álbum de Evanescence.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me, come find me_

_Make up your mind_

_(No me vengas a llorar_

_Si me amaras_

_Estarías aquí conmigo_

_Tú me quieres_

_Ven a buscarme_

_Decídete)._

Estaba tocando y cantando con mucho sentimiento, que hasta se podía sentir como la melodía te envolvía. Paro la música fatídicamente y entonces me di cuenta que tenía cerrados los ojos. Cuando los abrí vi a Bella frente a mí mirándome de manera asesina. Le sonreí nerviosamente.

-¿Lo siento?

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

_Hola, Lily de nuevo reportándose, para los que tenían duda de cada cuando actualizaría la historia, actualizare cada 15 días, osea, el primero de cada mes y el quince también. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado a partir del capítulo 14, a decir verdad estoy temblando con el solo hecho de pensar que no les guste… un beso._

_Att: JustGleek.98_


	4. Sentimientos a flote

**Be free - Belinda**

_"I just want to be free in this world, I hope that everybody undertands. I just want to be free and fly away, and smell all the flowers in my heart"._

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

**Bella POV:**

-¿Lo siento?-dijo Edward.

Le solté una mirada peor que la anterior, eso pareció atemorizarlo. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía! Nadie, y recalco NADIE me había escuchado cantar, aparte de mi madre, porque era algo que yo hacía para la gente que era especial para mí. ¡Y el venia como si nada y me escuchaba a escondidas!

-Yo… Lo siento Bella no quería escuchar… no me refiero a que cantes feo, de hecho cantas hermoso… Lo que quiero decir es que, yo solo venia por mi casaca y… te escuche por accidente, comprendo que me odies y…

-No te odio, odiar es una palabra de tanto significado como amar-dije tratando de mantener mi voz neutral, al parecer eso asusto más a Edward-Decir te odio es casi tan grande como decir te amo, así que no podría decirte te odio, te aborrezco sería una expresión más apropiada y también la expresión: Coge lo que necesitas y lárgate antes de que me lance sobre ti, también sería la más adecuada y verdadera por lo que te sugeriría que la sigas.

Después de lo que dije Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tomo la casaca que estaba apoyada en el perchero y salió corriendo del salón. Tome aire repetidas veces y me senté en el banquillo del piano para tranquilizarme, no quería cometer un asesinato al apenas llegar a Forks y si cometiera un asesinato no lo gastaría en él. ¿Por qué matar a un simple mortal si un demonio está bajo el mismo techo que el tuyo? Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de mis labios cuando escuche el chirrido de las llantas del Volvo sobre el asfalto, al parecer sí que me tenía miedo. Eso era mejor, una persona menos por la que preocuparme de que me descubra, a veces me dolía ser así con las personas, pero cuando me hacían enojar, como ahora, podía soltarles su vida sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento. No podía alejarme de Jasper, no ahora que lo había vuelto a encontrar, él era mi mejor amigo, no, mejor tacho eso, el ES mi mejor amigo (si es que él lo quería así) y no lo iba a repeler como hacía con la mayoría de las personas, pero eso implicaba dejar entrar también a Alice y a Rose, a Emmett y a Edward los podía dejar de lado, junto al resto de las personas. Decidí continuar con mis reflexiones más tarde, empezaba a obscurecer y tenía que regresar a pie así que mejor me iba apurando. No quería preocupar a Renee. Salí del salón y me dirigí a casa. Estaba caminando y me tropecé con las raíces de un árbol, le mente la madre, aun sabiendo que era ilógico, y continué con mi camino. Llegue a casa y me adentre a la cocina, ahí se encontraba mi madre tomándose un té. Por lo menos podía hacer eso sin prender fuego a la cocina. Levanto la cabeza y me sonrió.

-Hola Isabella-dijo con una sonrisa tan cálida, del tipo de las que solo una madre puede dar-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bastante bien, de hecho-_Exceptuando a cierto muchacho de cabello cobrizo_-¡Nunca creerás con quien me encontré!

-¿A quién Bella?-sus ojos azules brillaron con curiosidad, parecía una niña pequeña.

-A Jasper Hale.

-¡Oh por Dios!-exclamo contenta-¡El pequeño Jazzy! Aunque ahora ya no estará tan pequeño, ¿no?

-Bueno, ya no. Pero sigue siendo tan amigable como siempre. Ahora vas a poder juntarte con su madre a cotorrear como antes.

Mi madre y yo seguimos hablando mientras yo preparaba la cena. Si alguien nos viera ahora nunca creería la escena que tenía lugar en esta misma casa, a la misma hora el día anterior. Deje la cena de _papa_ en la mesa y me fui a dormir. Mama fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Probablemente Charlie llegaría ebrio del trabajo y se quedaría dormido en el sillón, pero nunca estaba de más prevenir. Yo deje mi puerta abierta. Saque mi neceser y me dirigí al baño, donde me cepille los dientes y tome una ducha. Aplique crema sobre las heridas que aún no estaban curadas y me puse mi pijama. Fui a mi cuarto y caí rendida apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada. Parecía no haber pasado mucho después cuando unos gritos en mi cuarto me despertaron bruscamente.

-¡MALDITA INUTIL! ¡¿QUE ACASO NO PUEDES HACER UNA PUTA CENA DECENTE?

_¡Maldición!, _pensé. Salí de mi cama y baje atropelladamente por las escaleras. Llegue al primer piso justo para ver como mi madre caía al piso semi-inconsciente. La escena hizo que fuego corriera por mis venas y que las lágrimas quisieran bajar por mis mejillas. _No, _dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Aguante mi llanto y me incline a verificar si mi madre estaba bien. Nunca me permitía llorar frente a _el. _Charlie me halo del cabello, separándome de mi madre. Intente defenderme, pero era en vano. Él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-¡DEJA A ESA PERRA Y SIRVEME UNA BUENA COMIDA! ¡TU Y LA PUTA QUE TIENES COMO MADRE SOLO SON UN DESPERDICIO DE ESPACIO! ¡NO SE QUE HAGO TODAVIA MANTENIENDOLAS EN MI CASA!

No aguante. _¿Su casa? _¡**MI **madre era la que se había deslomado trabajando para poder mudarnos aquí!

-¡Esta no es tu casa! ¡Es la de mi madre! ¡Tú eres el que estas de más!-grite todo eso sin pensar. Al momento en que pude comprender mis propias palabras una bofetada me atravesó la cara. Charlie me miro con toda la ira capaz de crear. Retrocedí unos pasos, levemente asustada.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¿QUE LA PUTA CON LA QUE VIVES NO TE A ENSEÑADO UN POCO DE RESPETO A TU PADRE?

-¡¿Qué padre? ¡Yo no veo aquí a ningún modelo a seguir!

Sabía que debía callarme, por mi bien y por el de mi madre, pero todo el resentimiento y odio que le tenía a Charlie empezó a salir a flote. Si no paraba en ese instante, iba a terminar soltándolo todo. Otra bofetada acallo mis gritos. Charlie empezó a gritar fuera de sí.

-¡PERRA MALAGRADECIDA!-dijo con otro puñetazo, que partió mi labio. La sangre empezó a correr por mi cara produciéndome mareos. La sala empezó a dar vueltas. Charlie siguió descargando su furia.

_Golpe tras golpe, grito tras grito._

Finalmente se fue como la noche anterior, dejando a mi madre inconsciente en el piso y a mí, sangrando en una esquina. A veces me preguntaba si de verdad me había amado alguna vez, si de verdad se había enamorado de mi madre. Ya no solo nos golpeaba cuando estaba ebrio, sino también cuando estaba sobrio. ¿Quién con un corazón y una conciencia podría hacer eso? _La respuesta había salido hace unos instantes por la puerta._ Me incline hacia mi madre para llevarla a su cuarto. Cuando vi su rostro solté a llorar. Su hermoso rostro estaba cubierto de golpes. Sus brazos tenían marcas donde él la había agarrado con demasiada fuerza. La cogí entre mis brazos, como si se tratara de una avecilla herida e intente subir las escaleras sin tropezarme. Llegue a su cuarto e inicie con mi labor de todas las noches. Saque el maletín de medicinas de debajo de su cama y comencé a frotar sus heridas. Deje un vaso de agua y una Tylenol al lado de su cama por si se levantaba en la madrugada. Lleve a mi cuarto las medicinas necesarias para curarme. Después de hacer lo necesario saque mi I-pod. Esa noche no iba a poder dormir sin que las pesadillas me atormentaran. De todos modos tenía que completar mis tareas. Busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pero no estaba ahí. _Qué raro._Vacié mi mochila en mi cama y tampoco se encontraba ahí.

-¡Maldición!-masculle. _Falta que lo haya perdido_, pensé. Luego recordé que se podía haber caído cuando me tropecé en el bosque, le reste importancia ya que nadie pasaba por ahí. Solo transitaban los carros, yo era la única que caminaba por esa zona. Saque mis libros y empecé con mis deberes. Tome unas cuantas pastillas para mantenerme despierta. Al salir el sol, escuche el rechinar de la puerta del cuarto de mi madre, luego sus pasos dirigiéndose a mi cuarto. Su cara se asomó por la puerta. Estaba menos hinchada. Con un poco de maquillaje se podría pasar desapercibido. Esperaba que mi rostro también.

-Isabella, estas despierta-dijo mi madre.

-Sí, acabo de despertar-mentí. Ella detestaba que me quedara de amanecida, especialmente porque sabía que mis pesadillas eran la razón por las cuales no dormía. Siempre se echaba la culpa por mis pesadillas y a mí me hacía rabiar eso. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Oh, bueno, yo me voy a preparar para ir al hospital, ¿Tú dentro de cuánto tiempo vas a salir?

-Creo que después de ti.

-Si quieres te llevo.

-No gracias, creo que se me ha caído algo por ahí. Aparte me gusta pasear por los árboles.

Se rió suavemente.

-Bueno en eso diferimos, a mí me marea tanto verde. No te vayas a internar en el bosque, no quiero que te pierdas o te fractures a dos días de haber venido a Forks-dijo con una risilla.

-Ha ha-ironice-Me alegra que disfrutes de mi torpeza madre.

-Si lo ves con humor negro es divertido-me dijo- Pero en serio cuídate pequeña.

-Por supuesto, prometo no visitar el hospital este día-jure con una mano en el pecho. Eso la hizo soltar otra risa.

Después de eso se vistió y empezó a desayunar mientras yo me bañaba. Salí de la ducha para ver mi reflejo. Mis mejillas estaban moradas y mi labio roto. Saque mi estuche a la vez que escuchaba el motor del auto de mi madre. Me maquille y me vestí con una chaqueta negra para cubrir los moretones que tenía en mi brazo, un polo rojo sangre, unos vaqueros un poco desgastados y mis converse rojas con calaveras negras. Parecía una emo total, pero no me importaba lo que la gente pensara de mí. Como no tenía hambre solo cogí una barra de granola de la alacena. Tome mi mochila y salí con rumbo a la escuela.

**Edward POV:**

Me desperté con mi despertador sonando a mil. Pegue un salto y caí de la cama. Mire el reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana.

-Emmett-murmure. Lo apague y me volví a echar a dormir. Cuando volví a despertar el sol me dio de lleno en la cara. Mire mi reloj. Faltaba media hora para que las clases comenzaran. Volví a caer de la cama. ¡Me había olvidado de volver a ajustar el despertador! Corrí hacia mi armario, tome una camisa, una pantalón y unos zapatos y me metí a la ducha. Cuando salí de mi cuarto descubrí que todos se habían ido.

-Traidores-volví a mascullar. Tome las llaves de mi Volvo y subí a él lo más rápido posible. Tuve que regresar porque había olvidado mi mochila. Acelere mientras pasaba por el bosque, un alce se cruzó en mi camino. Gire el volante velozmente, y antes de que pudiera pisar el freno pude ver un árbol.

Todo se volvió negro.


	5. Incidentes

**Me encantaría decir que esta historia me pertenece, pero no es así. Los personajes son de Steph Meyer &' la trama es de Tans.**

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

**Bella POV:**

Camine fuera de casa como el día anterior, disfrutando mi entorno. El bosque, a mi lado, estaba sumamente callado. Demasiado. Eso me dio mala espina. Era un augurio de cosas malas. Trate de ignorar ese presentimiento y continué mi camino. Avance un poco más y pude ver un reflejo plateado cerca a las raíces del árbol. Me agache a verlo mejor. Era mi I-pod. Sonreí y me lo puse en los oídos. El no poder oír música, que era lo único que me tranquilizaba, era un suplicio para mí. Hey There Delilah llenó mis oídos. Tararee la canción para mí mientras caminaba al lado de la carretera. Un Volvo plateado paso a gran velocidad a mi lado. _Parece que el idiota esta apurado de nuevo,_ pensé. Trate de pensar en otra cosa para no cometer una tontería, la escena de ayer seguía presente en mi mente. Un crujido espeluznante me saco de mi ensoñación. Me quite los audífonos y jadee de horror cuando vi lo que tenía delante. El Volvo que hace unos instantes había visto en perfecto estado había chocado con un árbol, el auto tenía daños menores, pero eso no disminuyo mi preocupación.

-¡Alice!-chille horrorizada.

Me acerque al auto, solo estaba Edward. Tenía una herida sangrante en la frente y su cabeza estaba presionando el volante. No llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad. _¡Mil veces idiota!_ El cinturón era algo básico, hasta para gente que no tenía carro como yo. _¿Ahora qué hago?,_ me pregunte. No podía dejarlo ahí, aunque estaba tentada de hacerlo. La herida no parecía ser muy grave. Los cursos de primeros auxilios y la vida me habían enseñado ciertas cosas... Tenía que llevarlo a un hospital pronto. No lo podía cargar así que lo moví delicadamente al asiento de copiloto. Le coloque el cinturón y mire su frente con preocupación. Necesitaba parar esa hemorragia con algo. Además me estaba empezando a marear. Podía utilizar un pedazo de tela, pero ni loca rompería mi ropa. Mire su camisa. _Mmm... Una pena. Pero él se lo busco, si manejara como una persona decente y utilizara el cinturón yo no estaría aquí rompiendo su camisa._Arranque su manga y la rompí en dos pedazos, uno más grande que el otro. Presione el más pequeño contra su herida y utilicé el más grande para mantenerlo firme. No podía presionarlo mientras manejaba. Me subí al asiento del conductor y rogué para que el auto funcionara. El suave ronroneo del motor me hizo sonreír. Retrocedí y el parachoques se cayó._ A Edward le va a dar un infarto cuando vea su auto,_ pensé sarcásticamente. Maneje con cuidado y saque mi celular de mi mochila. Marque rápidamente el teléfono de mi madre. Sonó dos veces y la dulce voz de mi madre contesto.

-¿Alo?

-Hola mama, es Bella.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

-No tengo tiempo para explicarte pero estoy yendo al hospital en un Volvo plateado con un muchacho en el asiento de copiloto con una hemorragia en la frente. Es el hijo del Dr. Cullen, ten lista una camilla porque ya estoy llegando, adiós-y colgué antes de que mi madre pudiera replicar, ya le contaría toda la historia cuando llegara al hospital.

Empecé a vislumbrar el hospital y vi a mi madre con un grupo de enfermeras en la puerta con una camilla y a su lado se encontraba un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos color avellana como los de Alice y Emmett. Tenía la tez pálida del miedo, supuse y las mismas facciones que Edward. Cuando vio el auto soltó un suspiro, aparque y las enfermeras se lanzaron al asiento donde se encontraba Edward. Lo sacaron del auto y lo postraron en la camilla. Lo llevaron a la sala de emergencias, por lo que entendí de sus murmullos y me volví a ver a mi madre y al Dr. Cullen mirándome. Me baje del auto, sabiendo que les debía una explicación. Mi madre fue la primera en acercarse.

-Isabella, dime en este instante porque viniste con un muchacho desangrándose en un auto que no es tuyo.

-Tranquila mama, te lo voy a explicar todo, relájate. Estaba en mi camino hacia a la escuela y vi a Edward chocar su auto en un árbol-mi mama jadeo de horror y el Dr. Cullen se puso más pálido y trago saliva forzosamente-Corrí hacia el para socorrerlo y utilice lo aprendido en mis cursos de primeros auxilios. No sabía que más hacer así que lo traje aquí. Lamento no haber sido de más ayuda-añadí dirigiéndome al Dr. Cullen.

-No tienes nada que disculparte-dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento- Creo que no hemos sido presentados apropiadamente, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, tú debes ser Isabella Swan ¿cierto?

-Bella-corregí incomoda. No me gustaba interactuar con hombres mayores.

-Muchas gracias-dijo sinceramente-Si no hubieras traído a mi hijo no sé qué hubiera pasado...

-Dr. Cullen, yo no podría haber dejado a Edward a su suerte, es lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho en mi lugar-le corte. No me agradaba Edward pero no lo iba a dejar desangrándose en el bosque.

-De nuevo, gracias. Si me disculpan, quisiera revisar personalmente a mi hijo.

El Dr. Cullen se adentró a la sala de emergencias y mi madre me dio una sonrisa.

-Eso fue muy amable de tu parte-me dijo.

-Mama, como ya dije al Dr. Cullen es lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho.

-No intentes mentirme Isabella, sé que para ti no se te hace muy fácil relacionarte con los hombres.

Lo es-admití- Pero es hermano de mi amiga Alice y cuñado de Jazz, no soy precisamente su fan número uno pero no lo iba a dejar en el bosque.

-Hija-dijo con una mirada seria en su rostro. Oh, no. Iba empezar con _eso_ de nuevo-Debes comprender que todos los hombres no son como tu padre o Matt.

Fruncí el ceño al sonido de su nombre.

-Mama, tú ya sabes que soy lo suficiente madura como para juzgar a las personas como a mi mejor me parezca.

-Isabella, yo te considero una adolescente responsable y madura, más que la gente que tiene tu misma edad pero estas aferrada a ese odio infantil. No quiero que eso te traiga problemas, por eso te digo que deberías abrirte más a las personas. Creo que empezar a juntarte con Jazz de nuevo es un buen comienzo.

-Jazz es mi amigo desde que era pequeña, aunque estuvimos separados muchos años el lazo que nos unía es muy fuerte y eso no va a cambiar.

Mi madre parecía lista para replicar, pero la llamaron desde el altavoz.

-Hablaremos de esto luego, ¿Vas a quedarte o iras al Instituto?

-Supongo que me quedare, alguien tiene que avisar a Alice y al resto. Aparte dudo que me dejen entrar a estas horas al Instituto.

-De acuerdo, quédate en la habitación que le asignaran a Edward mientras yo trabajo, si tienes hambre ve a la Cafetería pero no estés dando vueltas por el hospital, te podrían sacar.

Después de eso se alejó a gran velocidad por el pasillo. Me quede parada viéndola alejarse hasta que un pensamiento me cruzo por la cabeza. _¿Cómo diablos voy a saber en qué habitación van a poner a Edward?_Suspire en frustración. Me encamine a la Cafetería para intentar tomar un desayuno decente mientras esperaba que trasladaran al idiota a su habitación. Tome un café y comí unas donuts mientras esperaba, al terminar me dirigí a la sala de espera y leí unos periódicos que encontré por ahí. Al cabo de una hora decidí ir a la recepción, suponiendo que ya lo habrían llevado ahí. No creí que lo que tuviera fuera tan grave. De camino me encontré con el Dr. Cullen.

-Oh Bella, ¿Seguías aquí?

-Si Dr. Pensé que lo mejor sería quedarme aquí, alguien tiene que avisar a Alice y al resto. Además no puedo llegar al instituto como si nada después de lo que paso, quisiera estar segura que Edward está bien, ya sabe no me gusta ser portadora de malas noticias-admití con toda la franqueza que podía expresar. Luego me di cuenta de lo educada y calmadamente que le había hablado.

Normalmente, ni le habría contestado y estando molesta como lo estaba, le hubiera dirigido una mirada asesina. Pero le hable con educación. _¿Qué me está pasando?, Esta no es la misma Bella que llego desde Phoenix. _Pero me era imposible usar la máscara fría e insolente que portaba frente a los hombres con el Dr. Cullen. Él era un padre, y yo siempre vivía envidiosa de los padres de mis amigas, porque ellos las amaban, ellas no tenían que curar a su madre y atender a un padre que no les tenía ningún respeto al llegar a casa. _Envidia sana, se podría decir,_ pensé sarcásticamente. El Dr. Cullen tenía como un aura alrededor de él, que le hacía ver siempre tan amable, tan pacifico, como si se le hiciera incapaz de alzar la voz o de dañar a alguien. Yo estaba resentida con los hombres, porque de algún modo u otro siempre lograban hacerte daño. Pero el no parecía para nada ese tipo de hombre.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Bella-dijo con una sonrisa cálida- Por cierto, me puedes llamar Carlisle, creo que ya has conocido a mis hijos, ¿no?

-Sí, Alice y Edward van en mi curso, a Emmett lo conocí en el almuerzo junto con los Hale. Disculpe, ¿me podría decir en que cuarto va a estar Edward? Le hare saber a sus hermanos apenas salgan de la escuela, estoy segura que ellos le avisaran su esposa.

-Muchas gracias Bella, el ya está en su cuarto, le hemos puesto unos puntos en la frente, la herida no era muy profunda y gracias a tu intervención pudimos evitar que la herida se infectara y perdiera mucha sangre. Gracias de nuevo. El cuarto es el numero 304 está en el tercer piso. El está sedado, creo que dormirá una hora, si mal no estoy. Yo tengo que atender otra cirugía, hazme el favor de avisarme en cuanto despierte. Nos vemos luego.

Después de eso me dio una última mirada de agradecimiento y se alejo con paso firme por el pasillo, seguí las instrucciones de _Carlisle_ y llegue hasta la habitación 304. Abrí la puerta suavemente y lo vi tendido en la única camilla que se encontraba ahí. Era una habitación pequeña y sin ningún artefacto especial en particular, parecía que solo iba pasar unas horas allí antes de que se le pudiera dar de alta. Con la cantidad de veces con las que había visitado el hospital (considerando mi torpeza como culpable en esos casos) ya era un _cliente-premium._ Y conocía cada tipo de habitación y cada máquina que pudiera existir en un hospital. Me senté en el sofá que estaba frente a la cama y saque mi libro de Biología, estuve leyendo aproximadamente unos quince minutos cuando alguien irrumpió por la puerta. Mis reflejos actuaron primero y me pare mirando con miedo y rabia la puerta. Me tranquilice cuando vi a una mujer unos 10 cm más alta que yo, de pelo color caramelo y grandes ojos verdes, justo como los de Edward. Debía de ser su madre. No me noto, solo tenía ojos para su hijo, apenas lo vio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo escapo de su pecho. Me dolió verla así, tal vez estuviera pensando lo peor, me acerque cautelosamente a ella. Escucho mis pasos y se volteo a verme. Sus ojos contenían un poco de dolor y confusión, probablemente preguntándose quién diablos yo era y que hacía en la misma habitación con su hijo. Decidí presentarme.

-Buenos días, usted debe ser la Sra. Cullen-asintió con los ojos llorosos-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bella Swan, y soy compañera de su hijo. Yo lo traje al hospital después del choque, ¿su esposo la llamo?

-No-dijo con voz temblorosa, su voz era suave y cargada de amor maternal, me recordaba a la de mi propia madre- Me llamo una de las enfermeras que atendió a Edward. Dijo que había chocado su auto y que en esos momentos se encontraba en una operación.

-Creo que la enfermera exagero. Edward se chocó contra un árbol, es cierto. Pero el golpe no fue muy fuerte, lo dejo inconsciente y le han cosido unos puntos. El Dr. Cullen lo ha sedado y dijo que despertaría en-cheque mí celular-unos 45 minutos.

Soltó un suspiro, como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento por todo mi relato. Luego sonrío.

-Muchas gracias, si no hubieses ayudado a Edward no sé qué le podría haber ocurrido.

-No hay nada que agradecer, es lo que cualquier persona habría hecho.

Seguimos conversando y conociéndonos un poco más. Me contó que ella había resultado embarazada a los 19 años por un patán y que la había dejado sola. Ella estuvo con su hermana, durante todo el embarazo. Cuando él bebe nació, solo sobrevivió unas pocas horas. Ella estaba tan destrozada que se intentó suicidar. Se tomó un frasco entero de pastillas para dormir, todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando despertó del coma en el que se encontraba sumida.

-Todas las cosas pasan por una razón-me dijo- En ese hospital conocí a Carlisle, en ese tiempo él era practicante de medicina. Se podría decir que lo nuestro fue un amor a primera vista. A los 20 años ya era su esposa y me encontraba esperando a Emmett. Luego vinieron Edward y Alice por partida doble. No me alegro por lo que le paso a mi pobre cosita, pero el ayudo a formar la familia en la que ahora estoy. Sé que cuando llegue mi momento de partir, podré encontrarme con mi bebe de nuevo y podré presentárselos a mi actual familia.

Sus palabras llenaron mis ojos de lágrimas. Las seque y le conté un poco de mi familia. Estaba contándole de mi infancia con Jasper en Phoenix cuando Carlisle entro por la puerta. Se quedó pasmado cuando vio a Esme hablando conmigo.

-¿Cariño? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ligeramente nervioso. Esme se volteo hacia él, parecía un león de la montaña protegiendo a sus crías.

-Carlisle Cullen-dijo con voz ligeramente amenazadora-¿Porque no me dijiste que nuestro hijo estaba en el hospital?

Carlisle trago saliva. Era gracioso como una mujer tan pequeña podía ponerlo nervioso.

-B-bueno cariño... Yo, no quería ponerte nerviosa... No era muy importante...

-¿Que no era muy importante?-exclamo Esme. Carlisle se encogió ante el tono de voz de su esposa-Creo que tu y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla, sígueme afuera.

Esme salio con Carlisle pisándole los talones mirando al suelo, como niño que es pillado robando dulces. Una sonrisa escapo de mis labios. Un gemido sonó desde la cama y pude ver a su ocupante moviéndose incómodo.

Edward estaba despertando.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**


	6. La otra Bella

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

**Edward POV:**

La cabeza me daba vueltas y me ardía, trate de rememorar que había pasado. Las imágenes venían a mí como en una película. El velocímetro del auto al máximo, un alce en el camino, el volante girando cerca de 360º, un árbol... Ahí las imágenes se detuvieron. Intente incorporarme al notar que estaba echado, una punzada de dolor atravesó mi mente.

-¡Ouch! Me duele la cabeza-me queje.

-Bueno, eso es lo que normalmente pasa cuando esta choca contra un volante-se mofo una voz de soprano.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, tratando de no intentar hacer un movimiento brusco de nuevo. Cuando los tuve abierto pude ver a Bella, frente a mi cama. Lucia tan hermosa como siempre. Había algo en su cara que me resultaba diferente.

-¿Te ha pasado algo en el labio?-pregunte, después de estudiar su rostro detenidamente. Se llevo una mano al lugar mencionado y miro hacia otro lado.

-No-dijo con cierto nerviosismo. _Mentira,_pensé.

Iba a replicar, pero alguien abrió la puerta súbitamente. Mis padres aparecieron por ella, mi madre se lanzo a mis brazos.

-Edward, me alegro tanto que estés bien.

La confortable suavidad de sus brazos fue remplazada por dolor al sentir el ardor de mi cabeza. Mi padre y Bella parecieron notarlo.

-Dulzura, creo que deberías soltarlo un momento-mi madre lo silencio con una mirada, al parecer habían discutido, mi padre solo la llamaba "dulzura" cuando mi madre estaba molesta con el. Rara vez discutían y cuando lo hacían era gracioso de ver, era increíble como alguien tan pequeño como mi madre podía parecer tan aterrador cuando se enojaba (Alice había heredado eso). Y como mi padre parecía intimidarse por su enojo.

-Esme-hablo Bella, sus ojos se dulcificaron cuando esta le hablo-Creo que deberías soltarlo, solo por un momento, la cabeza debe de estarle a punto de explotar del dolor. Hay que dejarlo reposar un poco.

Mi madre me dejo ir y pude acomodar mi cabeza en la almohada de la cama del hospital. Unas preguntas llegaron a mi mente.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunte a Bella.

-A mi también me alegra verte-respondió sarcásticamente.

-¿Que modales son esos?-me pregunto mi madre molesta y mi padre me miro con reprobación.

-Considerando que ella fue la que te trajo al hospital-añadió mi padre. Bella agacho la cabeza, un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, haciéndola ver más atractiva... ¡Urgh! _¿Que estoy pensando?_Un momento, Bella, ¿me había traído al hospital? ¿La misma Bella que ayer había demostrado todo el desden que sentía por mi? Mi cara debió de mostrar sorpresa.

-No es nada, en serio-dijo Bella, mirando a mis padres.

-Cariño, creo que deberíamos dejarlos hablar solos un rato-dijo mi padre a mi madre.

-Bien-dijo mi madre y salieron de la habitación.

Bella se recargo contra la pared que estaba frente a mi cama, dejándome, en cierta forma, cara a cara con ella.

-Creo que has estado hablando pestes de mí con tu familia, todos se han sorprendido de que exclusivamente yo, te hubiera traído al hospital.

-No he hablado de ti con nadie-replique.

_No quería darle a Emmett una razón más para que se burle de mí,_ pensé. Eso si que seria oro puro para Emmett. Una chica que acababa de conocer me había amenazado y yo, había salido corriendo como un perfecto cobarde. ¡Vaya hombre que estaba hecho!

-Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta-recordé-¿Que haces aquí?

-Bueno, como ya sabes, yo te encontré en el bosque.

-Pero podrías haberte ido...

-¿Crees que soy tan insensible como para ir a clases como si nada, sentarme con tus amigos en el almuerzo y decir: "Edward tuvo un accidente de coche y esta en el hospital"?-dijo molesta. Aun así su voz parecía salida de un sueño, al igual que toda ella... _¿Por que estoy pensando estas cosas?_

-No me malinterpretes, es decir... Yo no soy tu responsabilidad, ni siquiera te agrado...

-Tienes razón, pero tenia que asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, no me preguntes porque ni siquiera yo lo se. Probablemente porque Alice se entristecería si te pasara algo, significas mucho para ellos, no te juegues la vida tan estúpidamente.

-No volverá a pasar-le prometí.

-A mi no me tienes que decir nada, le debes una disculpa a tus padres. Estaban muy preocupados por ti y estoy segura que Alice va a volverse loca cuando se entere junto con Emmett y los Hale.

-Lo siento-musite.

-Deja de disculparte, me estas irritando. Hablas como si hubiese sido un suplicio para mí ayudarte. Y no lo ha sido, no te des falsas esperanzas-advirtió cuando sonreí- Yo no me llevo bien con los hombres, no malgastes tu tiempo intentando cambiar mi forma de pensar, a veces puedo llegar a ser muy testaruda.

-Me consta.

-Entonces, ¿Por que molestarse en intentar llevarte bien conmigo sabiendo que no lo vas a lograr?

-Me gustan los retos-dije. _¿Acaso estaba intentado flirtear con Bella?_ Aparentemente, lo que le dije no le agrado para nada, porque sus ojos se volvieron fríos como el hielo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bella, espera-dije, pero ella salio y le dijo algo a mis padres, los cuales regresaron al instante a la habitación.

-Bella dijo que iba por un café-me informo mi madre, luego sus ojos se volvieron suspicaces-¿Le dijiste algo que la pudo haber molestado, no?

-No, no-me apresure a negar. _Al menos no intencionalmente._

-Ella es una chica especial-soltó mi padre de pronto. Me quede frío.

-Si tienes razón-apunto mi madre-Es madura, sabe escuchar y que decir en los momentos apropiados. Parece que no fuera de diecisiete, si no de mayor edad.

_Simplemente genial, ahora mis padres se pusieron de su lado,_ pensé. Luego me dieron ganas de abofetearme a mi mismo al darme cuenta de lo infantil que había sonado. Esto se estaba volviendo frustrante, un aura de misterio envolvía a Bella, era apasionante pero confuso a la vez. ¿Que secretos guardaba?, ¿Por que odiaba tanto a los hombres?, ¿Por que su humor era tan cambiante? Y la mas importante de todas, ¿Por que tenia ese poder de atracción sobre mi? Esa última pregunta traía una nueva ronda de ellas a mi cabeza. Trate de ignorarlo, decidí pensar en eso luego. Mis padres siguieron hablando sobre temas triviales y unos minutos después Bella apareció por la puerta con una bandeja, que contenía cuatro tazas de un líquido humeante y un plato con pastelitos.

-Disculpen si los interrumpo-empezó.

-Para nada-respondió a su vez mi madre.

-Les he traído unos cafés, junto con unos dulces. Edward-añadió dirigiéndose a mi, pude notar la dureza en su voz al hablarme-No sabia si podías tomar café por la medicación que te están dando por lo que solo te traje un te.

-Gracias-dije para ver si así, disminuía su enfado. No funciono.

Bella entrego a cada uno su respectiva bebida, restándole importancia a las palabras de agradecimiento de mis padres con unos simples: "No fue nada" y "Es un placer". Estuvimos hablando unos minutos, cuando alguien toco la puerta levemente.

-Adelante-dijo Esme.

La puerta se abrió y entro una mujer de cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones y de tez pálida. Sonrío y miro directamente a Bella. Al tenerlas tan cerca una de la otra pude apreciar las características que poseían en común. Tales como el color de ojos o la forma de la cara.

-Buenos días, o debería decir buenas tardes-dijo mirando su reloj. Tenía una voz suave, pero no se podía comparar a la de Bella- Estaba buscando a mi hija, Bella. Al parecer ya la encontré.

La expresión de Bella cambio totalmente. Era como si estuviese viendo a un ángel, a _su_ ángel.

-Mama-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto. En cierto modo me sentía... raro. Deseaba que alguna vez Bella me viera así. _¿Podrán ser celos?_ Definitivamente el choque me causo una contusión. Ese día me la estaba pasando pensando idioteces.

Carlisle, Esme, ella es mi madre Renée. Mama ellos son los padres de Edward y el es Edward-dijo señalándome con la cabeza y una mirada asesina. Su madre capto eso y le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Un placer, aunque no me complacen las circunstancias en las que nos tenemos que conocer.

-Es un placer también-respondió mi padre.

Mis padres y la madre de Bella congeniaron de inmediato. Se la pasaron hablando animadamente sobre cualquier tipo de cosas, hasta que mi padre le ofreció a mi madre y a la de Bella levarlas a almorzar.

-¿Quieres ir?-le ofreció mi papa a Bella.

-No hay problema, Alice debe estar por llegar. Lo mejor será que me quede aquí. Quizás en otra ocasión.

-Entonces nosotros nos vamos adelantando-le dijo su madre a Bella, se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente-Te traeré algo para que almuerces. Cuídense-añadió para mi también.

Salieron de la habitación y Bella se volvió a mí con una mirada gélida. Al parecer no se había olvidado de mi pequeño comentario.

_Esta va a ser una larga tarde,_ pensé.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

**Disculpen la tardanza, me encontraba en exámenes y no podía actualizar. Dejen reviews, porque ya se acerca lo interesante. Bisous!(:**


End file.
